In the past various types of vending stands have been provided for transportation from one area to another. Such vending stands or concession stands are typified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,706 and 3,356,126. Such stands may be trailer mounted for ready transportation and for convenience and ready use must be easily and quickly set up for use and after such use be made ready for travel with dispatch.
Such vending stands are employed wherever people congregate to vend hot dogs, soft drinks, ice cream and the like. The advertising of the goods serves a valuable service in attracting customers and signs of one type or another have been employed. Vertical upstanding marquees rising above the roof of the vending stand have been employed but have the disadvantage of presenting considerable wind resistance when the vending stand is transported upon the highway as upon a trailer or the like.